Precious Memories
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Written by RevanBodyguard
1. Chapter 1

Dantooine: Jedi Training Academy

Five-year old Andria Trelyve was running around in the halls ofthe academy again witha handful of choca cookies with one of the cooks running behind ather heels.She tried to stuff the cookiesin her mouth assome of them dropped. All the otherJedi learners stood stupefied atthe sight of small, skinny girl with short black hair rushing past them.

"Come back here, little girl!" the cook ladyshouted. "Isaid you could only have one! Those cookiesare going to served to everyone at dinner tonightnot justyou! Stop!"

Not a chance.No way. No how. I'm ever going to stop.Andria thought eviliy in her mind. "Who are you calling little girl, Chuba-face?"

"Grrr…. Why you!" the cook growled. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Andria laughed in glee and delight at this.She dodged under the flinging arms of arms of Jedi. She looked behind to see if the cook was still after her once she got to a safe spot ina secluded room.Thatcook ladywas not there. "Ha ha!" She laughed in victory. "Now the cookies are mine! All mine!" she cried as she jammed all it into her mouth. Trying to chew every morsel and enjoying every bite.

"What do you think you are doing, youngling Andria Trelyve?" a female voice echoed in the room asshe placed her hands on Andria's shoulders. "Stealing choca cookies again? How so like you.How many times I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Ahhh!" Andria cried out as she spat out thecookies andjumped to turn around. She saw an eleven year old girl cladded in Jediapperentice robes andhands on her hips. Shehasthis furious expression on her face.

"Oh,I'm sorry, MasterRevan!" Andria bowed. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

The girl sighed. "I told you my name is Ariel Revan. Stop calling me by my last name and I'm not a Master, I'm stilla apperentice." Shegrabbed Andria by the shirt andpulled her above the ground. She brought the girl eye level to hers."I know you don'tmean it. This is theseventh timeyou've done this. When are going to stopthese foolish actions? The Jedi Masters will be furious if they found out about this."

"Oh, come on. I was just having a little fun. You tried it once haven't you?"

"No, I never thought about and I'll never will. Such a childish act." Revan put the girl down.

"Awww! You're no fun! Rev, live a little!"

"There you are, little girl!" the cook lady gasped as she entered the room. "Hold on a sec, I need a breather," she panted against a wall. "I shouldn't chase kids around anymore, I'm far tooold! Also it's not my job!"

"Don't worry, cook," Revan assured. "I got it all handled."

"But what are we going to do for desert? Everyone will be upset!" the cook asked and glanced at Andria. "Why don't we cook her instead?"

"Like I said, I will take care of it." Revan pulled out some credits out of her pockets. "Here take these creditsand buy something to replace the desert andwhateverleftover to pay for the trouble caused."

"Yes ma'am," the cook saluted as shetook the credits. She glanced at Andria."Youngling, you're lucky you got the best Jedi in the academywas here to save your skin."

"Bleah!" Andria stucked her tongue at the cook's back once she left.

"Andria, stop that!" Revan ordered.

"Sorry, Master Revan," Andria looked at Revan. "Are you going to punish me now?"

"Why would I do that? No, I'll going to let this one slide today. Just promise not to do it again. For real this time." Revan said sternly.

"I promise, Master!" She took Revan by surpised by hugging her waist. "You're the best!"

"Okay, you can stop now," Revan chuckled."Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Revan took Andria by the hand and let her to one of the nurserys. They are rooms in which babies and toddlers discovered to be strong in the Force were quartered. The room was empty except for a little three year old boy with blond cropped hair holding a ragged, blue blanket and sucking his thumb. The boy stared at Andria and Revan with his blue, innocent eyesas they entered the room. Hegaved a small yelp.He quickly stopped sucking his thumb andhid under his blanket for cover.

"Oh, he's too shy. He's adorable and nice. Once you get to know him, he'll talk your ear off." Revan said as she seated next to the boy. "Hey, it's me agian."

The boy peeked through one ofthe holes of his blanket. "Ari?" He studied herfriendly expression on herface and hugged her.

"That's what he calls me, he can't call me Ariel yet. So'Ari' isshort for Ariel." Revan explained to Andria. She embraced the boy. "Yes, I missed you too," She said gently. "Look, there's someone I want you to meet." She gestured her hand to Andria. "This is Andria Trelyve. Andria, this is Mical Ducan. The Jedi Masters discovered and brought him here to become a Jedi yesterday. He comes from the world Coruscant.Shake hands, you two."

Andria held out her hand but caused Mical to bury his face into Revan's chest. "He's scared of me." Oh, I know. She reached into her pocket a choca cookie she was saving for herself. Good thing it wasn't crushed into pieces."Here you go. Try it. It's good."

Mical stared at the cookie and grabbed it. He chewed on it nervously while crumbs sprewed on Revan's robes. Hegazed at Andria. Not in fear anymorebut in wonder.

"What do you say when people give you things, Mical?" Revan said.

"Th-thank you An-an… dria," Mical struggled tosay. He quickly finished the cookie and hugged Andria, leaving chocolate spots on her tunic. "I like you, Dria."

Andria ran her hand through his hair. "I like you too, Mical." she said hugging him back.

"That's sooo cute," Revan smiled. "He gave youa nickname. I think you two will be good friends. Watch over him, Andria. He'll bejoining your classes soon."

Eight Years Later

Andria Trelvye: age 13

Mical Ducan: age 11

Ariel Revan: age 19

Malak Kelto: age 19

Andria and Mical have grown up. Andria blossomed into a youngwoman, full of strength and beauty. Mical grown in a young man,muscular and handsome. Today is a hand-to-hand combat training led by the Jedi Masters. Usually they young people train with lightsabers but for some reason, the Masters decided to mix to it up. Everyone who is a teenagergathered around in the main chamber ready for combat when their names are called or chosen out. They are eager to fight with their fists. Andria and Mical are picked out randomly first. They walked to the center of the room, bowed to each other, and got in ready position. The combat practice has begun.

"Come on, Mical! Dodge my attack and parry my blows!" Andria thought in her mind.

Mical wasn't paying attention how easy Andria left herself exposed on purpose. His kicks, too slow and his punches, too sluggish and easy to dodge. This match had to end and Mical needs to learn from this even if it hurts.

Idiot! Can't you see how exposed I am? Take advantage ofit! Andria gritted her teeth. Fine! I show himhow it's done!

When Mical dropped his hands, Andria kicked him in the head therefore ending the match and putting a shock expression on his face. He must be surpised because I'm shorter than him and I was able to kick him in the head. "I'm sorry, Mical. I'm ready am." She said looking down.

Mical didn't respond but instead retreated out of the training chamber. Andria moved to go after him but Master Vrook put a hand on her shoulder.

"No,Padawan. I'll speak to him. Go and relax for a while."

"Yes, Master."

Andria took a shower in the refresher and dressed in another tunic. She untied her hair so her raven hair flowed at her shoulders. "I hope Mical isn't mad at me. After all today is his birthday." She grabbed a box that's supposed to be his present. "I better get a choca cookie too. He always loved those."

She sneaked out of her room and headed outside of the court room. There she saw Mical upset and pondering on a bench, his back turned away from her. This looks like a really bad time. I'll leave. Andria turned and started to walk away.

"Please don't go away, Andria," Mical said, still his back turned to her."Your presence is soothing."

"Are you mad at me, Mical?" Andria asked as she presented him with a cookie. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for the cookie but I don't want it," Mical said as he turned to face her, looking down. "Was I sloppy? I think I did something wrong…

"This is new. You don't want a choca cookie? They're your favorite! Just take it and eat it. It'll make you feel better." She said as she seated herself next to him.

"Fine," he said unhappily as he took a sad bite out of the cookie.

"You must have noticed how easy I was going on you. I gave you so many chances to attack but you didn't do anything. But you did you tried your best."

"I didn't think I tried my best. Master Vrook said my angles of attack were incorrect and my style-"

"Look, forget what the old man said!" Andria shouted.

"Andria! Don't say that!Your emotions-" Mical's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Master Vrook doesn't know squat from his know-it-all atitude! Besides, I sparred you, he didn't. You did fine, just need work and have so much to learn. I sense you have the potential to be the greatest Jedi Knight ever - I just know it! How about someday I'll train you!"

Mical held Andria's hands, looking at her with sincere eyes. "You are just saying that. You will be the greatest Jedi Knight ever known in the galaxy, not me. Everyone thinks I'm weak, and I know it. I'm not even worthy enough to spit shine your shoes. I would liketo study your teachings."

Andria turned her head away in disgust. "As if the Jedi Council will ever let that happen. They don't want a reckless Jedi like me swinging a lightsaber around. I might poke someone's eye out. For you, fighting isn't everything, it's all in here." She tapped Mical's forehead.

"I thank you for your kind words and great wisdom but I don't deserved them," Mical said bitterly.

"Yes, you do. Don't say that ever again. Okay?" She wrapped her arms aroundMical. "I hate being smaller than you. You're gettingso tall but you'll always be the sensitive MicalI know."She kissed his cheek.

Mical blushed hotly. Then something overcame him. He wanted to kiss Andria so badly. He closed his eyes and leaned forward…

His lips met nothing but cold air.

"Oh, before I forget, today's your birthday. So I got you a present… Hold on… somewhere here…" Andria bent down to get the present she placed on the ground. Then she looked up and saw how close Mical is and his lips were puckered out. "Uh, Mical. What are you doing?"

Mical pulled back. "Uh, nothing just hanging out. Ha ha ha!"

"Right… Well anyway, Happy Birthday!" She pulled the present from behind her. "You're twelve now, right?"

"Wow,you remembered!Thank you!" Mical ripped off the wrapping. Inside the boxwas a stone that responds to the Force, releasing its warmth, a Pazaak deck, and a part for a lightsaber. He can't help but ask. "Um, Andria where did you get these from?"

"The stone, I found it on the side of a beach, the deck, I brought it, and the lightsaber part." She paused and brought her face closer, bringing her voice quieter. "I stole it from a Master's lightsaber. I did as a joke but he didn't notice. I thought you would want it because I already have a lightsaber. So use that part to construct your own and don't tell anyone. Okay?" Andria winked.She looked at the sunset. "Oh, we better get going. It's getting pretty late. I don't look forward to getting yelled at again. I'm sure you don't like getting in trouble." She stood up.

Mical was not listening. He thought of kissing her again. So he tried again…

This he did touch something. Yes!No wait… he was kissing the cold end of a bench!

"What are you doing again? Kissing a bench,Mical?"

"Nothing, Andria. I'm doing nothing."

"Alright forget it. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Wait up!" Mical said as he quickly placed everything in the box and ran toward Andria into the enclave.

Going to write Part 2 soon! If you want me to. Tell me what you think of my story. I don't like Mical the Disciple very much so I thought it would nice to have a little love story with the Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve. If you don't like it, please tell right away and I'll handle it. I don't like disappointing my fans. Tell me what you liked and disliked about it. Please? I also take requests of what I should write so please feel free to request!

"You may silence the pen but never the writer!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dantooine: Jedi Academy Enclave

Andria Trelyve: age 13

Mical Ducan: age 12

Ariel Revan: age 19

Malak Kelto: age 19

"Mical! Wait up!" Andria Trelyve called to her friend Mical Ducan. He was ahead of her and couldn't hear her. "There's something I have to tell you!" She began to run.

Mical stopped suddenly and turned around unexpectly. Andria slipped and knocked Mical down, thereforefalling on top of him. They both groaned in pain.

"Ow! My head hurts!" Andria cried out andshe shut her eyes and rubbed her head.

"At least you didn't get hit in the stomach!" Mical exclaimed. "Boy, I'm going to feel that in the morning! Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm really am too clusmy!" Andria apologized as she opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm on top of you. Hey, Mical why is your face red?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Andria," Mical said as he blushed redder.

"Are you sure?" Andria said as examined his face closer. "You don't look so good."

"No, nothing's wrong at all," Mical said in a rush. "Uh, are you going to get off me now?"

"What ifI like being here where I am? What are you going to do about that?"

"I-I uh… y-you…um… " Mical stuttered as his palms began to sweat.

"I'm just teasing. Here let me help you up," Andria said as she stood up and offered her hand to Mical to help him up. "Geez, Mical.Get a hold of yourself. I was just kidding."

Mical had a dreamy look expression. Day-dreaming about Andria. It's his favorite hobby and past time.

"Mical? Mical? Are you still breathing?" Andria asked as she waved her hand infront of his face.

No answer.

"Come on, Mical! Snap out of it!" Andria said she shook his shoulders.

"Huh, did I miss something?" Micalasked as he shook his head.

Andria sighed. Boys. "Guess what? AMasterchose me to become his apperentice!"

"Oh, that's great news, Andria! Then no time sooner, you'll be a Jedi Knight!"

"Awww, thanks," Andria blushed. "Hey, I'm in a good mood. Let's play Pazaak."

"I should really be going. Master Atris wants me to organize the holocrons in the library."

"Come on. Just one game. It won't kill you." Andria put on her best puppy dog look.

"Okay. Just one game. Let's go to the quarters to play."

"Do you want to shuffle the deckor should I?" Mical asked.

"Go ahead. So are we playing Republic Senate Rules,play the stakes, or Nar Shaddaa rules?" Andria asked.

"What are Republic Senate Rules and Nar Shaddaa rules?"

"You want me to show you or tell you?" Andria had a look a mischief in her eyes.

"Tell me." Mical had a feeling that Andria was planning something naughty.

"In Republic Senate Rules, we keep going on and on with the game and nobody loses or wins," Andria expained then she smirked. "Nar Shaddaa Rules on the other hand, for each play we lose, we remove a article of clothing until there's nothing on our bodies. What do you say? Game?"

"Let's just play Republic Senate Rules."

"Awww! You're no fun, Mical! This will be a very boring game!" Andria pouted.

"I'll deal."

Three Years Later

Fifteen year old Mical Ducan was running all over the academy searching for Andria in the halls of the academy. Today is her sixteenth birthday today and he got her a present. She deserves it for all the helpful tips she offered to him during combat classes and lessons.It was all he could do to thank her.

"Andria, where are you?" He said as he searched into one room and another. "Where is everyone?"

Mical searched outside the academy where the one Dantooine's lakes are. Andria was not there. Strange… usually this is the place she goes to empty her mind. He sawand smelled smoke in the air but he ignored that.Then he heard someone crying from a distance over the roar of the waterfall. He ran towards the sound and found Andria hidden in a corner in a formation of rocks sobbing, her head in her hands.

"Andria?" Mical said gently. "What is the matter?"

Andria looked up at Mical. Her robes and hair wet either by her tears or by the water. Mical could tell she wanted to be alone for the minute and he'll respect that. He placed her present next to her and turned to leave.

"Please don't leave, Mical. I really need someone to talk to."

Mical sat down beside and Andria hugged him leaving tears on his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her and the other around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"My master died today. He was killed in a drunken bar fight. He- he was burned in a pyre just now. I couldn't stand looking at a dead body so I ran and hid here."

"Were you close to your Master?"

"No, we weren't. He didn't pay another mind to me at all. I didn't even know his name. He always went off to the cantina to drink until he gets completely drunk. Like as thoughthere's something he wanted to forget. Being a Padawan is supposed to be the happiest moment of your life. But it isn't for me. During the funeral, Master Artis offered me to help her around the library. I said I would but I…"

"You don't want to do it. You want to be a Jedi Knight like everyone else, right?"

"I don't know what to do!" Andria wailed. "I'm so sad and this is just too painful for me!"

Mical lifted her chin with his hand. "I can help you if you will allow it."

"Thank you, Mical!" Andria choked. "I really glad I have you by my side to help me."

Author's Notes: I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like it!

Next up: Precious Memories- Part Three

"You may silence the pen but never the writer!"


End file.
